


[podfic] who knows me half as well as me by ten_miles_til_midnight

by Hellspot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: This is a podfic of ten_miles_til_midnight's work who knows me half as well as meAuthor's summary:Both of Jordan’s parents were wizards, but his father was Muggle-born, so Jordan and his siblings grew up rooting for both the Moose Jaw Meteorites and the Edmonton Oilers.





	[podfic] who knows me half as well as me by ten_miles_til_midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [who knows me half as well as me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029673) by [ten_miles_til_midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_miles_til_midnight/pseuds/ten_miles_til_midnight). 



> Thanks so much for ten_miles_til_midnight for giving me permission to record this fic! Pros and cons to having finals and getting a new laptop in the middle of recording a podfic: on one hand overall sound quality is better. On the other hand, it is real spotty in some places.

**Title:** who knows me half as well as me

 **Length:** 1:15:22

**Download:[Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yAHrRemsz3_5jZD2jmmmrQqY6E7XN82C/view?usp=sharing)**

 

Thanks for listening!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr @hellspot


End file.
